Kelly Grayson
(2391-present) |PrevAssign= |FinalAssign= }} Kelly Grayson is a female Human who is a Starfleet officer who holds the rank of Commander. Unlike most of the crew who served on the Intrepid, Kelly personally requested she be the strategic operations officer under Vice Admiral Kira in order to make peace with him after their marriage failed 32 years prior. Biography Early life Kelly was born on Earth on November 5th, in 2333. Prior to her position on the , Grayson was married to Typhuss James Halliwell, but they divorced after Kelly had an affair with a Bajoran man, named Darulio. ( ) Starfleet career Kelly Grayson's father served within Starfleet and she followed in his foot steps. While at Starfleet Academy, Grayson recounts that her diplomacy professor, Professor Fincher, falsely told others that she wanted to hook up with him and, enraged, she pushed him into a pool. Eventually Kelly met Typhuss James Halliwell, a lieutenant junior grade in Starfleet. The two hit it off and fell in love. Kelly surpised him with a picnic date of sandwiches, banana bread, and rosé wine. Kelly and Typhuss lived in San Francisco happily married for months until Typhuss's duties on behalf of the Federation made him start to become distant, Kelly feeling lonely and miserable in their failing marriage began to have an affair with a Bajoran named Darulio. One day during a love making session, Typhuss walks in on them and leaves in disgust. Promptly filing for divorce and entering a deep depression shortly afterwards. Spurred by regret from her actions, 32 years after the affair Grayson successfully requests to be the strategic operations officer on the Intrepid after talking to Admiral John Martin about it. She is assigned as part of the ship's crew to help Typhuss with the smooth running of the ship. Due to being close friends with Typhuss, John heeds her request and Grayson is assigned to the Intrepid as its new strategic operations officer. Typhuss was dismayed to learn that Kelly was going to be his new strategic operations officer and serving on his ship. ( ) Typhuss's alternate mirror universe counterpart, Grand Admiral Halliwell took his place and impersonated Admiral Kira. Kelly became suspicious of his actions after he destroyed a priate ship with quantum torpedoes. Kelly confronted Typhuss in his quarters about his actions only to discover that it was not Typhuss, as he began hurting her wrists, noting that you're not Typhuss he wouldn't hurt me like this. Grand Admiral told Kelly, took you long enough to figure it out Kelly. She tried to fight him but Admiral Halliwell threw her over the desk, she called for security and then tried to fight him more, only for Halliwell to threw her through one of the tables and she was knocked out cold and made up a story that she tripped and fell into the table when a medical arrived to his quarters. ( ) A year later in 2392, Typhuss and Kelly are getting along with each other as observed by B'Elanna Torres and Typhuss thought having his ex-wife aboard his ship would be hell but Typhuss admitted that he was wrong. Showing that his relationship with Kelly had matured and forgiving her for having a affair during their marriage. ( ) Personality It would not be incorrect to compare Kelly to a female version of Typhuss James Kira. Much like her ex-husband, Kelly possess a dry wit to the world, responding to emotionally stressful situations with a witty comeback or sarcastic quip. Compared to her ex however, Kelly is a much more serious individual and is capable of switching to a mature mind-set at a moment's notice. This was best highlighted by Typhuss falling into a deep depression following the divorce. While Kelly took the initiative and arranged for herself to be the strategic operations officer on the Intrepid, 32 years later. She is a very responsible woman, taking accountability for the public debacle and doing her best to make amends for the emotional devastation that their divorce caused Typhuss. Kelly is a very stubborn and driven individual. Often taking extreme stances on social or political issues faced by the crew. While these attitudes might appear to be a flaw, they are justified by her superb instincts. Relationship with Typhuss Kelly Grayson and her ex-husband Typhuss James Halliwell have a strong professional relationship and a close bond, despite their complicated past together. While married, Kelly was extremely unhappy, citing Typhuss's excessive ambition and overzealous workaholism as a source for their deteriorating marriage, in addition to the fact he refused to vocalize the existence of any issues. Despite this Kelly feels immense guilt for responding to her feelings of loneliness by cheating on Typhuss, understanding the severe nature her actions took on him. Relationship with the crew While quite familiar with the crew, Kelly can affect a much more stern style of leadership compared to her fellow Commanders. Nonetheless, she appears to have a friendly and respectful relationship with the majority of those who work on the ship. When she first came aboard the Intrepid, Grayson makes it clear to chief engineer B'Elanna Torres that she wants the two of them to have a professional bond as Commander and Lieutenant Commander, in spite of her and Typhuss's history together. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Strategic operations officers Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests